survivor
by tyger1
Summary: Snape's apprentice story. Lots of action and original plot - will get better!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Not mine! Only Cassandra and the plot belong to me, the rest belong to J.K. who is currently miles away counting her sickles!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was a dark, damp and utterly depressing night and Carrigana Blake felt completely exhausted as she trudged through the seemingly endless forest which bordered the grounds of Hog warts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After being constantly on the move for three weeks, with only infrequent stops in which she could grab a couple of hours sleep, every step felt like a challenge for her endurance. Yet she continued, knowing that if she did not the death eaters who hunted her would not hesitate to pounce should she falter. Her only hope was to reach the security which the school offered and to present her case to the one man she respected above all others; Severus Snape.  
  
It was hard to believe how much a life could be changed in such a small space of time. A little over a month ago Carrie's life had been wonderful. She had been all set to move to the muggle world and embark on a career of professional photography. Wizard photos didn't appeal to her with their ever moving images. What she treasured was the ability of muggle cameras to immortalise a single moment in time for future generations to see, to allow them an opportunity to glimpse, if only for a moment the realities of a life they may never experience. It was not to be however.  
  
As she had prepared to leave for the muggle world, a deatheater attack began on her neighbourhood. Curses flew in every direction, buildings were reduced to ashes, people ran screaming for their lives and above it all an unnaturally sinister laugh filled the air turning fear into panic... And then everything went dark and when the young woman awoke she was in a dusty room surrounded by the hooded figures who had so completely changed her life.  
  
Carrigana shook her head suddenly, as if by this simple gesture she could remove all memory of the torture which had followed, and then a huge structure could be seen through the trees and she paused as feelings of relief and hope surged through her. Her destination was finally within her grasp.  
  
"Hogwarts" she breathed and with renewed determination she made her way up the hill which led to the castle. Although she was beginning to feel safe she did not let her guard down. Moving as silently as the shadow she resembled with her heavy cloak pulled tightly around her shoulders she continued onwards. Finally she reached the massive wooden doors and, taking a deep breath, she pushed them open and stepped inside.  
  
The Entrance Hall was warm and well light. Tears of relief filled the young woman's brilliant blue eyes but she did not allow them to fall. Instead, after several deep calming breaths, she made her way to the large hall to her right from which she could hear a cheerful stream of voices.  
  
Carefully she peered into the Great Hall and caught her breath as she saw rows upon rows of young faces all smiling and laughing, utterly at ease in their surroundings and Carrie could not bring herself to disturb their peace with her sudden appearance. Unsure of how to proceed she leant back against a nearby statue and closed her eyes.  
  
An impatient chirp caused her to open them only seconds later and as she did so she came face to face with a gloriously plumed scarlet and gold phoenix who, with its inquisitive eyes, seemed to absorb every aspect of her before leading her up a hidden staircase into a cluttered but comfortable office.  
  
"You must be a familiar." she said to the bird who now sat on her shoulder as she gingerly took the beautifully upholstered leather chair facing the fire. Once she was comfortable the phoenix moved to her knee, butting her hand with his head in an unsubtle attempt to be stroked, and as she gently ran her fingers through the scarlet feathers on Fawxe's head, the exhaustion of the long run from the deatheaters suddenly overwhelmed her and Carrigana was unable to keep her eyes open. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I would be too busy spending my millions to write this fanfic. Cassandra and the plot are mine - the rest belongs to J.K.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was the smell of freshly brewed tea which awakened the young woman a short time later. The warm weight of the phoenix was gone from her lap but she could hear its content clucks from somewhere behind her and, somewhat reluctantly, she rose from her seat to face whatever would come now.  
  
An old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes sat behind the large table, stroking the content phoenix with one hand while absently stirring a pot of tea with the other. Hesitantly Carrie made her way towards him and he looked up at her, smiling warmly and gesturing for her to take the seat opposite him, seemingly unconcerned that a stranger had gained entry to his office so easily. Once she had sat he poured her a cup of the aromatic tea and placed a large plate of sandwiches between them.  
  
"Hello, child" he said in a calm and kindly voice. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. What can I do for you?"  
  
She chewed on her lower lip nervously for a moment, unsure of the reaction she would receive, and then she spoke in a clear if tired voice. " I am Carrigana Blake and I am here to request an apprenticeship with one of your teachers."  
  
One of the headmaster's graceful white eyebrows twitched slightly in a small gesture of surprise which was not apparent in his voice.  
  
"Which teacher would that be child?" he asked, his voice as composed as ever. "Few of my current professors have ever taken on an apprentice."  
  
"Professor Snape." She watched the old man carefully as she gave her reply but his expression gave nothing away. Calmly he lifted the beautiful gold quill from his desk and scrawled a short note on a piece of parchment from one or his drawers. When he had finished he handed the note to Fawkes who, without waiting for instructions, flew from the office. Definitely a familiar.  
  
"Please" said Dumbledore breaking the silence and gesturing at the table. "Eat some sandwiches while we wait for Professor Snape to arrive."  
  
As though those words were a release she was suddenly famished, well aware that the last time she had eaten had been a handful of berries the day before, she tucked into the plateful which lay before her.  
  
Carrigana forced herself to stop after just two of the delicious turkey sandwiches, knowing that her stomach would be unable to cope with the rich food after eating only infrequently in the past month. She sat back in her chair and sipped the slightly bitter tea as she regarded the old man curusiously. It was hard to believe that this kindhearted, seemingly absentminded old man was the only wizard who gave Voldemort pause.  
  
She was not left to her contemplations long however as the door suddenly burst open and an irate man stormed into the room in a mass of billowing black robes.  
  
Unaware of the young womans presence he marched straight towards the headmaster as Fawkes reappeared in the room and settled himself on the back of Carrigana's chair, looking increadably proud of himseld.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Albus!" Snape demanded of the old man, eyes ablaze with barley suppressed fury "I sat through your damned feast. I agreed to have breakfast with the staff tomorrow even though I would rather eat in my chambers. I even agreed not to take any points from Gryffindor for at least the first week of term!" His fist clenched so tightly in his desire to punch something, anything, that his knuckles turned white "What possible reason could you have to tell me to come up here tonight?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the Potions Master's rage. He simply smiled sweetly at the younger man before giving his calm answer. "I believe, Severus, that this young woman has a request to make of you."  
  
Snape spun to face the previously unnoticed Cassandra and examined her carefully before his delicate black eyebrows rose in surprise. "I know you." He said quietly and Carrigana regained some of the confidence, which she had felt disappear during his angry tirade at the headmaster.  
  
"You saved my life that night you were discovered to be a spy" she told him softly. "Your escape caused so much commotion that the guards at my cell door left and I managed to free myself by picking the lock.". Her eyes were moist with emotion as she looked into his startling silver eyes. "I owe you a wizard debt but instead I must ask something more from you. I want to become your apprentice."  
  
Severus Snape sat heavily on the edge of Dumbledore desk, never taking his eyes from Carrigana's face. He sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, processing his turbulent thoughts. Finally he spoke and asked the question on which Carrie knew her entire future hung. "Why?"  
  
She closed her eyes for a brief moment as though gathering her strength before she answered. "When my neighbourhood was attacked my life changed. Everyone I knew and cared about died and I was captures by Voldemort" she spat the name out as though it was something vile and slow tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks. "They did things to me that were worse than anything I could have imagined in my worst nightmares and I. I was helpless. There was nothing I could do." Her voice trailed off and she brought herself under control. The tears stopped and her voice became hard. "We are at war and I want to be able to help. The only way I know how to do this is by learning." Her eyes held hope now as she looked at the dark haired wizard "I don't ever want to be helpless again and I want to help to prepare others to fight so that noone will ever have to suffer the way I did. An apprenticeship would help me to do this."  
  
Snape sat silently for a long time and Carrigana felt a cold fear in her stomach as she awaited his decision. Eventually he rose and, after a quick glance at Dumbledore, headed towards the door. Carrie felt her heart drop as her last hope made its way towards the door and she closed her pain filled eyes. She failed to notice the darkly clad figure stop at the doorway and turn back to face her.  
  
"Well, apprentice" he said finally. "Are you coming"? 


End file.
